life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Girl (Californian Family)
The "Girl" is a member of the Californian family whom Sean Diaz can optionally encounter at Bear Station in Episode 1 of Life is Strange 2. Personality TBC Appearance The daughter is an eleven-year-old girl with shoulder-length blonde hair and light freckles. She wears a pink t-shirt depicting a bright purple-and-yellow cartoon unicorn, blue jeans, and light purple Velcro shoes with a yellow star on the side of each shoe. Background The girl and her parents are from Berkeley, California. Episode One - "Roads" Two days into their drive to visit their new vacation home in Vancouver, the girl and her parents take a rest stop at a gas station near Mount Rainier National Park, where they purchase food and sit together at a picnic table. While they eat, the daughter scrolls through a social media app on her phone while complaining and asking her parents when they're leaving. If Sean sent Daniel to beg= If Sean sent Daniel to beg If Sean sends Daniel to beg, Daniel walks up to the family's table and has a short conversation with them. He mentions that his brother is sick, to which the girl's mother sympathetically gives him a bag of chips. Sean can choose to have a conversation with the family afterwards, where he thanks the mother for giving them food. If Sean decides to wish the family a happy Halloween, the girl looks up from her phone in interest, to which Sean asks if she has a costume. The girl flippantly tells them that she's too old for Halloween, visibly offending Daniel. |-|If Sean begs for food himself= If Sean begs for food himself If Sean decides to talk to the family himself, he has the option to make small talk with them before asking them for food. During their conversation, the girl's mother is the one who primarily speaks, while the girl and her father occasionally make interjections. Should Sean decides to wish the family a happy Halloween, the girl looks up from her phone in interest, to which Sean asks if she has a costume. The girl flippantly tells them that she's too old for Halloween, visibly offending Daniel. - If Sean fails= If Sean either leaves an overall poor impression, fails to provide details when prompted, or neglects to make small talk at all, the father makes dismissive remarks supported by the daughter after Sean asks for food, to which the mother gives into as she apologizes for not helping. As they leave, the girl flashes them a wide, mocking grin, and Daniel looks back in disappointment as Sean leads him away. }} Relationships Family * Father (father) * Mother (mother) Trivia *The Californian family's license plate number is 477 GER. *The unicorn depicted on the girl's t-shirt bears a close resemblance to the art style of a real-world children's toy line media franchise, My Little Pony. *The girl's backpack can be seen in the back seat of the family's car, holding a nerf gun and a blue toy car. This backpack is identical in model to Lyla Park's backpack, complete with the same strap pattern and zipper pull accessory. Daughter (Californian Family) Shirt.png|The girl's t-shirt graphic. Californian Family car backseat.png|The back seat of the Californian family's car. Gallery Californian_Family_-_00.png|The girl and her parents being approached by Sean and Daniel. Californian_Family_-_Girl_02.png|The girl looking up from her phone at the mention of Halloween (determinant). Californian_Family_-_Girl_03.png|The girl laughing at the brothers (determinant). Californian_Family_-_Girl_04.png|The girl grinning at the brothers as they leave (determinant). Californian_Family_-_Girl_05.png|The girl looking up at the brothers as they leave (determinant). ru:Девочка (Семья из Калифорнии) Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters (Season 2) Category:Episode 1: Roads Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Minor Characters (Season 2) Category:Californian Family Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 2